


Afterspark Podcast: G1 Episode 4 Transport To Oblivion

by specspectacle, Twilight-Owls (LadyTorix)



Series: Afterspark Podcast G1 [5]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Embedded Video, Episode Commentary, Episode Review, Episode notes, Fanfiction recommendations, Links, Podcast, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Swearing, Video, YouTube, episode recap, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specspectacle/pseuds/specspectacle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTorix/pseuds/Twilight-Owls
Summary: In which our hosts are flabbergasted by inept espionage, robots finally discover seat belts, and Megatron takes a sudden unexpected trip.





	Afterspark Podcast: G1 Episode 4 Transport To Oblivion

**Transcript:**

Stinger

S: Any time that we do these recordings my sense of humor is like a 12 year old child's.

O: [Laughter]

[Intro Music Plays]

O: Hello and welcome to the Afterspark Podcast, an episode-by-episode recap of the Generation 1 Transformers cartoon! I'm Owls!

S: And I'm Specs!

O: Today we're going to be talking about episode number 4: Transport to Oblivion. Let's talk about giant robots today, shall we?

S: Yeah.

O: So last time- if you'll remember, uh, we finished the pilot for the original Transformers cartoon which involved them leaving Cybertron, falling asleep on Earth for 4 million years, waking up and Decepticon-Autobot shenanigans.

S: Yeah.

O: Welp, all that stuff, forget everything you just learned, because almost none of that matters now. Ah, you know how the Autobots were leaving at the end of the pilot? They were going to go back to Cybertron?

S: And revitalize it? Yeah, that didn't happen.

O: It's not going to happen. They're just going to be chilling on Earth for the time being. So, you know, we open up back at the Ark: Cliffjumper is seeing things. And by things, we mean Decepticons.

S: Yep, and this is why you don't look into the sun kids. Meanwhile, Ironhide's kind of topless again. I mean honestly his paint job kind of looks like he's wearing a halter top so, that doesn't really help. [Laughter]

O: It- it keeps fluctuating but we're pretty sure he's supposed to be red on top but he keeps popping up grey, periodically, so eh?

S: Yeah.

O: Anyway, Cliffjumper, uh, shoots an unfriendly rock, which falls down and nearly takes out Optimus and Ironhide, and then Ironhide--- so, so you know, Cliffjumper’s like, “Ahh-- I thought it was a Decepticon,” And Ironhide’s like, “The Decepticons are gone for good.” He says last words-ingly.  
  
S: Says Ironhide last words-ingly.

O: Thankfully, Optimus seems to have learned his lesson from the Pilot and is, you know, kind of like, “Umm, not so sure.”

S: He's- lets- basically like let's be cautious about this.

O: Right, you know the smart thing.

S: Yeah. And meanwhile Megatron preens about fooling the Autobots.

O: And fooling them good.

S: Um--hmm, and I think we see, like, this really fantastic underwater city that the Decepticons have built in the meantime.

O: So, I think it's, it's like the remains of their ship.

S: Well, it's built around the remains of their ship.

O: Or something. Anyway, they've done a lot of work and, as I previously stated, uh, in the last  
episode Soundwave was able, clearly, to bring the ship down without completely destroying it cuz they're using it as their base.

S: Yeah, and, honestly, the Decepticons just seem like they're a hell of a lot more handy at building things than the Autobots.

O: Ehhh--Except Wheeljack, Maybe? Ehhh--

S: Yeah.

O: Back on Cybertron we see Shockwave again, who's chilling as his gun.

S: He's shooting randomly at something? It kind of looks like he’s shooting at the ground and then he transforms, and part of him just sort of nopes out screen right. When he transforms into robot mode and it's like, is it a monocle- is it a monocle for his gun? And then he just kind of drags himself into the other room and there's a really great tired walk, which is relevant to an upcoming point.

O: [Laughs] So, apparently for the past, oh, four million years Shockwave has been trying to call Megatron.

S: Yep. Talk about needy.

O: And, you know, so he tries again only this time Megatron's, you know, actually awake. So Megs is like, “Holy fuck, you're still alive.” [Laughter]

S: And, and it-it's like home phones you.

O: [Laughter] Uh, Megs has many titles, uh, we find out during this conversation- one of which is, future ruler of the universe. Self-proclaimed, clearly.

S: And Shockwave is basically dying of starvation, this is the relevant point.

O: I guess most of Cybertron is, I think is what you said?

S: Yeah, the implication or maybe it's just a very wide-ranging headcanon is that sometime after the Autobot and Decepticon leadership left Cybertron that basically Cybertron itself, or whoever was in charge of it- so Shockwave, I guess, started shutting everyone down in order to conserve energy because the planet’s not orbiting a sun or anything. It's just flying through space with no power source, so...

O: Regardless, uh, we find out that the Decepticons are almost done with their shiny new space Bridge. uh, basically so they can shuffle back and forth from Earth to Cybertron.

S: Yep.

O: Uh, we get the return of Soundwave creeping on humans. This time with 90% more rock and roll.

S: And then the magical race changing man because someone got their color notes mixed up. He goes from, uh, black in the first scene, to white in the second, and then it's back to black.  
Everyone, like, all of the blue collar workers in here, all have the same sort of outfit that Spike and Sparkplug wear. So, they must be fashion trendsetters or something.

O: [Laughter]

S: I mean, I know it's just a really simple design. Going logically, as far as the animation goes.

O: Right, right, but yeah. So basically Soundwave has infiltrated a solar energy plant, uh, and  
transforms out of, uh, his boombox mode and releases Laserbeak, um, which today is Operation: Destruction. He's used that one before right? He's just reusing them now, he's just reusing them!

S: He is, he is and then blasting through a window shutter? Enter the Decepticons, the rest of the Decepticons. Cuz, I mean, this obviously isn't a door because it has a freaking lip.

O: Yeah, it's really strange I was looking at it and it looked kind of like a garage door but it wasn't because there, it wasn't flush to the ground. It was very strange.

S: Um-hmm, um-hmm.

O: Also, it begs the question- if they were just going to blast in anyway, what did Soundwave going in as a boombox really do?

S: Social engineering, I don't know--we've got that post.

O: The only thing I can think of, is maybe he'd been there for a while and was spying on them buu-- I just don't know like, he--oh who knows. Anyway, moving on. We cut to Spike in Jazz.

S: They're in traffic and Spike’s not using a seatbelt.

O: Actually! We looked this up. Seat belt laws didn't start becoming commonplace in the US until the 80s or the early 90’s, depending on the state so when this was made that was actually probably pretty normal and, I don't know about you but when I was a kid I remember all the, ”Wear a seat-belt,” stuff, and I know some of it is still out there but I feel like there's less of it maybe?

S: Um--hmm, cuz it's pretty normalized now, and also going from- apparently something that I heard about the new Mystery Skulls thing- is they might have just decided they didn't want to, you know, animate seatbelts.

O: I'm-- okay, that's a fair statement.

S: It's a possibility, but it's probably, it's more likely, you know that it wasn't you know--

O: Culturally, a thing.

S: Yeah. Um--hmm.

O: So anyway, Jazz is trying to destroy a child's eardrum, apparently, with the power of really loud music and Spike in the front seat.

S: Yep, and remember he's 14. I still, I still can't believe that he's actually 14.

O: It's okay, Officer, my car is driving me!

S: Um--hmm, um-hmm. Oh, and he kind of nearly throws Spike through the windshield when, basically he has to slow down really, really fast. Like, there's three inches between him and the car in front of him.

O: Yeah, Jazz is a very exact driver. Basically they hit a traffic jam, uh, and something is clearly causing chaos within the city and then Jazz does a totally illegal u-turn and zooms back to the Ark. Uh, so, apparently the city’s losing power due to Decepticon shenanigans at the solar plant.

S: You think they'd, you know, build their own so-- you know solar plant somewhere in the ocean, where no one would know. And I mean oh, God, these guys are so handy and apparently they can't do that.

O: Well, it's just like, why would you want to tell the Autobots you're still alive? [Laughter] This- this is the part I'm confused about.

S: Obviously this is to facilitate robot flirting AKA punching.

O: Obviously. Um, so, you know once they figure this out, Prime’s like, “Oh, fuck. Megatron's still alive.”

S: And he sounds oddly breathless about it too, so going back to the robot flirting.

O: Robot flirting yeah. And we get another toy roll call, this time with more Gears bullying the Bee. Alternatively, Gears is just kind of a dick.

S: Yeah, yeah.

O: Ah, Soundwave is gathering dat Energon with his patented cubes again.

S: Yep, and the Autobots burst through a skylight.

O: Why is that even there?

S: Obviously for natural light, and I mean Ratchets leading the charge? Like okay...

O: Oh, sure put your medic out front, oh, it's fine.

S: He likes kicking people.

O: [Laughter]

S: Obviously, he's had to take out his aggression on, you know, the glass first.

O: [Laughter] Okay, so you're telling me someone pissed off Ratchet, shoved him to the front of the line and said, “Get them,” to--about the Decepticons.

S: Hey, I wouldn't--

O: I'd watch that.

S: I wouldn't expect anything less from the Autobots, some of them do weird stuff.

O:They do. So, uh, we get into the fight proper and Cliffjumper, the maniac- if you remember, tries to take on Megatron by himself. Aah, Cliffjumper, literally, only comes up to Megatron's waist.

S: It looks, hmm, bad.

O: Anyway!

S: The placement...

O: Cliffjumper punches Megatron in the nads.

S: [Laughter]

O: Oh, sure now we get a new sound effect *CLANG*! Megatron's Nads are that badass apparently, they don't get the bonk sound effect.

S: [Laughter] Bonk! [Specs precedes to completely lose it]

O: I think you mean clank.

S: Clang! [still losing it] Okay, I am calm.

O: [Laughter] Okay, so, ah, Cliffjumper gets his ass handed to him via Megatron. So we get more Cybertronian flirting with Megatron and Optimus Prime. Basically they're punching each other again.

S: And then the Seekers escape with Energon and so, they’re basically just holding the energon to their tummies and they transform and it goes away.

O: [Laughter] It goes in their tummies. Anyway, Megatron gets a competent handler today, hello  
Soundwave.

S: Yep, yep. [Laughter] And Ironhide takes a hit for Prime.

O: “I used to be a war hero, then I took a fusion cannon to the chest!” Back at base, Ratchet is  
repairing him.

S: Ratchets’ patented tender loving care as he shuts off Ironhide’s voice box with, you know, a button?

O: Apparently that exists and good man.

S: It's like a button in his torso or something? And he's just like,”Don’t you sass me!”

O: [Laughter] Nobody sasses Ratchet, they'll regret it.

S: Umm-hm. And then Bumblebee is sent out to scout out the Decepticons’ plans.

O: And he takes Spike, like Spike comes up to him and says, “Hey, can I come with you?” And Bumblebee’s like, “Sure, why not?” And I'm like, why? WHY? Leave the squishy at home!

S: And they, like, he just sort of goes off roading.

O: Randomly!

S: In exactly the right place to find the Decepticons.

O: Okay. Can we pause for a moment and ask ourselves, why is the Autobots Recon guy BRIGHT YELLOW!?!

S: Well, I guess Mirage, Mr. Invisible, is indisposed at the moment, and Jazz could have also done it considering he's the head of Special Ops, at least in this universe.

O: But no we send the bright yellow, freaking Volkswagen bug. Anyway, so they go into, they call it a river bed but it--

S: It's, no, that's not a riverbed, that's either a giant canyon or a weird-ass giant culvert, not a riverbed.

O: Yeah it doesn't look like a river bed. Decepticons are testing their Spacebridge to Cybertron. Uh, the test fails-  
S: -and then Starscream mouths off again!

O: Must be Tuesday. So apparently, uh, the test failed. Uh, but having a driver for the space  
Bridge vehicle will fix everything.

S:Why? I mean do you need some sort of consciousness to direct the Spacebridge?

O: I think their implication was someone would be driving the space vehicle but I really don't feel like, they are later, you know, which is weird.

S: They're just- Considering what happens with Megatron, he's not driving shit.

O: [Laughter] No. But Bumblebee and Spike are like, “Oh shit, that's Decepticons,” and they attempt to escape, badly. Uh, falling into the canyon with the Decepticons.

S: So the thing is, um, they- they get up close to the edge of the culvert and they look down and are like, “Oh shit, no, we got to leave,” and then Bumblebee just, freaking stands up and tries to transform and then they like--

O: And then they slide down.

S: And the thing is, he tries to transform in direct view the Decepticons and it's just like- what the hell?

O: Yeah, you couldn't go like 10 ft back from the edge where they, maybe, wouldn't have seen you or something?.

S: Yeah, and they just-- he slides down the edge of this freaking culvert.

O: I know it's like, floomph! De- deposited right in the Decepticons laps basically.

S: Yeah, right at Megatron's feet and then, they're volun-told they're going to be Spacebridge volunteers. I still like volun-told.

O: I do too.

S: Shockwave informs Megatron it'll take 3000 Astro seconds until they can use the Spacebridge again.

O: What the fuck is an astro second?

S: I don't know, I mean, I think I tried doing math to figure out how many, like, minutes 3000 seconds was.

O: I want to say like, okay assuming it's a second, it's like 50 minutes or something?

S: Something like that which seems like it's a really long time--

O: And why would you count in seconds?

S: I don't know, they're dumb robots. I love them but they're dumb.

O: Anyway, so like they get shoved into the--the, uh, Spacebridge vehicle and somehow they escape, by Bumblebee transforming in the vehicle and they kind of bust out and I don't even, uh--why--urgh, it's just. Madness, is what it is. It's Madness.

S: Yeah.

O: They're running away and then Bee turns into a car and somehow Spike is keeping with Bee who is in car mode.

S: And I know a human can outrun a horse over a short distance but, not a car not something that can go like 60 miles per hour after 4 seconds, geez.

O: Operation: Capture, as Soundwave sends out Ravage to chase after these two idiots. Hello, Ravage, my beautiful son.

S: And then Spike trips.

O: Shocker. Ah, Bee attempts an escape

S: The environment animation in the sequence is surprisingly good. Frankly, I want to know how much mon--moolah they spent on that.

O: [Laughter] Or why. The why is the biggest question to me.

S: Yeah, seeing as it's a weird decision to animate this background because I don't think they do it again?

O: I don't think they do it very often if they do it later, so. Bumblebee hides in a cave, this fails because he climbs out and pops out right in front of Starscream and Megatron and then they hold him down and Megatron uses his brain sucking chest tentacle to alter Bumblebees’ memories. You heard me.

S: This might be some sort of, like, weird future reference to the Robo Smasher, but probably not, probably not.

O: I'm just saying, there was a tentacle involved.

S: Yep, and this is a grand scheme by the Decepticons to lure the Autobots into a trap.

O: This works.

S: At some point Sparkplug declares that Spike is not going to Robo Summer Camp AKA Cybertron. Never mind that his life is already basically robot summer camp, sooo...

O: All robots all the time.

S: Pretty much!

O: So, Prime is, somewhat apprehensive about going into a random cave but Bumblebee is apparently, “Never wrong, Prime,” according to Ironhide. Uh, and then lo and behold the  
Decepticons attack.

S: And wreak havoc upon this delicate cave ecosystem.

O: Okay, there's a lot to unpack in this scene, so let's go down some of the greatest hits. [clears throat] 1) Jazz is apparently excellent at baseball, as he home runs a laser blast back at Starscream with a stalagmite we- 2) we regret to inform you the new Ratchet toy comes with a handy bird capture net, which he captures Laserbeak with.

S: What does he even with it the rest of the time?

O: Captures patients?

S: I guess. [3)] And then bonk! The return of Bonk.

O: [Laughter] And 4) Megatron summons a buzzsaw from his hand, which he then shoots at Optimus Prime, naturally the only thing this does is it frees Prime from a tiny rock that was holding him captive and, last but not least [5)], Shockwave calls Megatron at an inopportune time to tell him his space bridge is ready.

S: Actually we could probably use this amount of time to calculate the amount of-- how long freaking astro seconds are.

O: Well, no, we can't because like, presumably we-we weren't with them the entire time--

S: Ohh...dammit, yeah. Dammit. [sigh]

O: Uh, Megatron orders a retreat and Starscream says, “Starscream Retreat? Never!” Lying to himself and to the audience. In order to trap the Autobots in the cave Starscream assists Megatron in getting his rocks off to block the entrance. You heard me.

S: [Snickers] And the Autobots regroup and blast out of the cave except the rocks go in towards the cave- towards them instead of out. [sigh] They had to save money somewhere.

O: After that like, amazing, uh, uh, environment animation. They're like, “Okay, just screw the rocks, man.”

S: And then Ratchet notices Bumblebees’ memories have been tampered with because part of Bumblebees chest armor is askew, or something. Soo, uh--

O: Ohhh, bad touch.

S: Yeah and I don't know he sort of shoots the stupid little laser beam--

O: He's like, “Oh yeah, there seems to be some tampering going on here.” Thanks Ratch.

S: And like fixes it and Bumblebee remembers the correct location of the Spacebridge.

O: Um, so back at the Spacebridge, uh, now Shockwaves talking about minutes instead of Astro seconds, who explained Earth time to him?.

S: Maybe Thundercracker did? I don't know. Maybe one of the cassettes, maybe Ravage got on the horn?

O: [Laughter] Ravage is just like, “Listen, counting them in seconds is dumb.” Anyway, Spike is shoved back into the Spacebridge vehicle and they strap him in this time.

S: Aah, yes someone finally invented a freaking safety harness in this silly show and it's the Decepticons.

O: [Laughter]

S: The Autobots arrived and another fight breaks out.

O: This is the third freaking fight in a 20-minute cartoon.

S: Yep.

O: So, then, Ironhide almost shoots Spike, and Optimus actually does, but not before weirdly adjusting the barrel of his gun.

S: Like all camera lens. You know like one of those fancy macro lenses or something?

O: Yeah, like the ones that you twist and they go in or out.

S: Yeah because it's like he twisted and it--

O: And the front of the gun kind of does that--very strange.

S: Umm-hmm.

O: Anyway, Optimus Prime shoots the straps off Spike, allowing him to escape, being caught by  
Bee. Megatron enters the Spacebridge in an attempt to salvage the Energon shipment and gets caught up in the whirlwind created by the Spacebridge.

S: Merry go Megatron! That's honestly the first damn thing I thought of when we-- when we got to this bit.

O: Basically he's been picked up by the vortex and is getting like you know--

S: Whirled around--

O: In a circle and goes through the space Bridge.

S: Yep.

O: And he disappears. So um, Starscream proclaims himself the leader of the Decepticons.

S: And is followed by his exact duplicate.

O: The return of Mini-Me!

S: Twice the Starscream, double the Screech.

O: Truly Megatron's worst nightmare--nightmare has finally been realized.

S: Oh, and so apparently there's a thing where there's the Unicron singularity where like, Unicron, Primus, and the Thirteen Primes or whatever are a all, like, a universal constant. The death of Unicron causes like, all of these dumb animation errors and that's why they're there.

O: No! No!

S: I think it's so dumb-- apparently that's something that is, it's- it came from some sort of official source but take it as you will, I ignore it because I think it's silly.

O: Yep, oh, that's too silly even for me. And I like most of the shit these idiots get up to. So, uh,  
Starscream orders of retreat. Now about what he said earlier, about never retreating.

S: Yep. Oh hypocrisy Starscream-

O: You can't lead ant-oids!

S: -It knows no bounds.

O: Clearly. So the Autobots celebrating defeating Megatron, for good. Mercifully, Optimus isn't so sure this time, so somebody learned something--

S: And--

O: Megatron's fine! He's just chilling on Cybertron. He'll get his revenge.

S: Like, Shockwave sounded happy when you showed up and yeah, as Megatron swears his revenge his eyes glow menacingly red.

O: Of course they do, because he's a Decepticon. All right, join us next time for the Transformers episode 5: Roll For It. In which case, we will get to see, uh, Ravage kidnapping a boy in a wheelchair and the introduction of Jet Judo.

S: Yep, it's a fan favorite in many many fanfics years later.

O: Also Soundwave reading a, like, teenagers mind. It's weird.

S: Yeah.

O: So, Spec's, what are our fanfics for the day?

S: Okay first up we have “Undercover” by Tirya King. It's in the G1 cartoon continuity, rated T, and it's General, so there aren't any pairings. Characters: Bumblebee and the G1 cast. In summary, “Sometimes it's not always the quiet ones. Sometimes it's the lovable cute one. Sometimes the least likely can be the most dangerous.” And our theme for this recommendation is Bumblebee being sneaky because--

O: He was attempting to be sneaky in the episode, he kind of failed, but he was attempting it.

S: Yeah, yeah. And so this one is a one shot because I figured I should keep track of whether it's One-Shots, complete, or an in-progress thing that's probably not going to be completed.

O: Ohh, that's a good idea.

S: So, yeah, our next one is “Insomnia” by KoiLungfish, based on the G1 cartoon continuity, it's rated T for teens, it's Gen so again no pairings, and our character for this one is Shockwave. “Shockwaves isolation on Cybertron is driving him insane.” This one's kind of a little, little darker, but ah, so our theme or character for this one is Shockwave and it's a One-Shot.

S: And then our next one is “Worlds Away” by WaywardInsecticon. It's part of the G1 cartoon continuity comic, K+, Gen, no pairings. So the characters? Well it focuses on the Decepticons and there's a few OCS, original characters. So, in summary, “Cybertron, the symbol of the Decepticon cause, is on a collision course with a star. There's a heavy con bias due to the characters involved just as a warning.” So this one, it's been a--quite a long time since I read this one but it's one that I enjoyed and it's part of a series's, actually but you can read it on its own. And part of the reason I included this one was Spacebridge shenanigans, with a “?.” But, it's basically about saving Cybertron which seems relevant to basically what's going on on Cybertron right now. And starving.

O: Fair enough.

S: But it's also complete, and it's one of Wayward’s older works so it’s- I think it's good? But your mileage may vary. And that just about wraps it up for us today. Remember to check out our Tumblr at Afterspark-podcast[.]Tumblr[.]com for any additional information show notes, or links we may have mentioned. You can also find us on Facebook and Twitter @Aftersparkpod, all one word, and SoundCloud and YouTube at Afterspark Podcast. Till next time.

O: This is been Afterspark Podcast.

S:Toodles!

**Author's Note:**

> **Fanfic Recommendations:**
> 
>   * [Undercover](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F2544729%2F1%2FUndercover&t=YmE1MThlYzlhN2IwYzI2ZWM4ZTUyMTczZGE2ODkwOGUyM2FlM2M1NCxyNUZ3M3UxRw%3D%3D&b=t%3AgrlFGCo4553Rh2rrnyDl8g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fafterspark-podcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181961676503%2Fg1-episode-4-show-notes&m=0) by [Tirya King](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fu%2F181958%2FTirya-King&t=OTVkYzM3M2NhMTllZTIzMzhlNmFjNmRjNmZiMTQ5MWUwYjc1NjY1ZSxyNUZ3M3UxRw%3D%3D&b=t%3AgrlFGCo4553Rh2rrnyDl8g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fafterspark-podcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181961676503%2Fg1-episode-4-show-notes&m=0)
>   * [Insomnia](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F12129039&t=N2ExMzhkYTVjMDNkNTEyOThjOTQwODExYTNkMmU0NjY1MWQ4NDFjYSxyNUZ3M3UxRw%3D%3D&b=t%3AgrlFGCo4553Rh2rrnyDl8g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fafterspark-podcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181961676503%2Fg1-episode-4-show-notes&m=0) by [KoiLungfish](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FKoiLungfish%2Fpseuds%2FKoiLungfish&t=Mzc3MTRjOTlmOTYyNTNmZWVlZWU0OWM5M2I5MWZiY2M3NmJmMDE0MyxyNUZ3M3UxRw%3D%3D&b=t%3AgrlFGCo4553Rh2rrnyDl8g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fafterspark-podcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181961676503%2Fg1-episode-4-show-notes&m=0)
>   * [Worlds Away](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F481345%2F1%2FWorlds-Away&t=MzAwMmI2MTNmNWVmZTgwMDA1YTIzZDlmMGQxNDE5YTMzMWU1MDBhOCxyNUZ3M3UxRw%3D%3D&b=t%3AgrlFGCo4553Rh2rrnyDl8g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fafterspark-podcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181961676503%2Fg1-episode-4-show-notes&m=0) by [WaywardInsecticon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fu%2F125588%2FWayward&t=OWJkYmU1ZTRhMGQ3MDNjNTc3MDI4OWFmZTRmZWJiM2M4NjkxNmMzNSxyNUZ3M3UxRw%3D%3D&b=t%3AgrlFGCo4553Rh2rrnyDl8g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fafterspark-podcast.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181961676503%2Fg1-episode-4-show-notes&m=0)
> 

> 
> **Where to find us:**
> 
>   * [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/aftersparkpodcast)
>   * [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/AftersparkPod)
>   * [Google Play](https://playmusic.app.goo.gl/?ibi=com.google.PlayMusic&isi=691797987&ius=googleplaymusic&apn=com.google.android.music&link=https://play.google.com/music/m/Imo2wtgyxc6dc5ayfomcavnitaa?t%3DAfterspark_Podcast%26pcampaignid%3DMKT-na-all-co-pr-mu-pod-16)
>   * [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Afterspark-Podcast)
>   * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/afterspark-podcast?refid=stpr#_=_)
>   * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/@AftersparkPod)
>   * [Tumblr](https://afterspark-podcast.tumblr.com/)
>   * [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCG4cYaXdC4dtgl7a_paS6vg#_=_)
> 

> 
> You can also find us on our personal Tumblrs [@twilight-owl](http://twilight-owl.tumblr.com/) and [@specspectacle](http://specspectacle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
